


Words Matter

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Oaths & Vows, Power of Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: No reflection, no surcease





	Words Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fan_Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1832468.html) for the challenge Reflect. Also for my Fan Flashworks 10 Year Bingo square House (as in House of Fëanor), though I debated using 'Ghosts and Gore' instead.
> 
> Many thanks to the fabulous writers in Silmarillion & HoME fandom, for inspiration.

The Oath had become a thing present in the world. A thing with claws and teeth. No light reflected from its obdurate form, and its unyielding exigencies allowed of no reflection from those prisoned in its coils, its pitiless and ill-considered clauses. It lurked, ominous, not unlike a spider in the corner of the eye; weblike caught at breath and hand and heart, tangling thought, snarling hair and sinew to red and sticky thread; a tapestry of dread, of doom, of woe. Seven it had snared already: it hungered for the eighth, the last living voice that might unmake it.


End file.
